Forever Love
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Set in 6th year, The Half-Blood Prince. Please Click the story to read the Full Summary Thank you 0
1. Chapter 1 The Letter and A House

Forever

Love

**Title:** Forever Love  
**Author:** Jess Lynn/ BleedingHEartJess / InsaneJustemo(All me)

**Rating:** NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (in that order)  
**Warnings:** Anal, , Bad Language, HJ, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash, Oral, Male Pregnancy, Violence, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature)  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We merely own this story which we make no money from.

Book 1- Crimson Beauty

Contents

Chap 1: the Letter and A House

Chap 2: The New girl and the Rescue

Chap 3: Wow

Chap 4: A change

Chap 5: The Day of the Vampires

Chap 6: I'll Do Anything for you

Chap 7: A Slytherin and A Gryffindor

Chap 8: Crimzon Fiery

Prologue

Set in 6th year, The Half-Blood Prince.

Dumbledore Is still alive, Draco Malfoy was never taken away from the grounds that night, the Death eaters that entered were quickly driven away my the teachers. Sirius is Still Alive but in secret after Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was never killed but only his double that went has him to protect the Black bloodline. And Snape never dies at the end of the War.

Anyways, not just that Draco and Harry end up falling in love with each other, well more like Harry, Draco's been in love with him since 3rd year in denial since 1st year and end up being together. A New character also pops up in my story, and her name is Jessica Lynn Mikcloud. Purest of all pure bloods and powerful blood line then the founders of Hogwarts. 2nd Mikcloud to go to Hogwarts's but only for Protection from Dumbledore from a murderess vampire. She hating the idea but in the end doesn't care because she made friends.

Powerful then Harry and Voldemort combine.

**_Chapter 1 ~the Letter's~_**

**_'Dear Jessica Lynn Mikcloud,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Has a foreign exchange Student. Please Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term Begins on September 1. We await your owl be no later than July._**

**_Sincerely, Head Master Albus Dumbledore"_**

I'm staring at the letter, just starring I can hear my Uncle from the other side of the room. "This is amazing, my Niece going to Hogwarts" I groan, "I'm not going, I don't need to go to Hogwarts to learn magic, us Mikclouds don't need of such things" "Quite it Jessica, you are going and that's final, Besides I think it would be good for you after what happen" I stood up and glare at him "It wasn't my FAULT!" I yell at him and the lamp flickers "Wow Dear Niece calm it down " I take a deep breath and calmed down, "Uncle, I don't want to go, there's too much stuff happening there with the Dark Lord, We've been staying out of that mess for a while now we don't need to get involved with it ..." He looked at me, "Yes I know dear .. But Right Know Hogwarts is the safest place right know" I feel back into one of the leather chairs. "Uncle Listen, I don't know why I need such a protection, you know I can take care of myself, you know I can –" I was cut off by him "You think you are but you're not, I'm not the only one who agrees with me, Your mate agrees. If not listen to me then listen to him, your lover Jess" I sigh... in defeat. "Fine for Him ..."

He smiled and jumped up from his chair, "Good now let's Look at the other letter here" We got two letters from The Headmaster, One was the Original letter that welcomes you too Hogwarts and gives you a list of what you need I guess. The second letter was the color red … personally from the headmaster himself.

My Uncle start's reading it.

**_"Dear Mr. Mikcloud,_**

**_You're Niece will be safe here at Hogwarts's, and aware of her magic Level. At her Age it's rare for her to became a master beyond believe, you are the rarest of all pureblood's of the magic world and it would be an honor to help you in need in your crisis of need. Do not worries the evil man will not find her here. Please meet me in my office on the day of sorting._**

**_Personally Sincerely,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore"_**

Really? Gah this suck's …

"Well then" he walks over to the wall and put his hand on it. Has always his personal Safe appears and he puts the letter in it

"Now the list of item's you need dear"

I groan again and snatched it from the table and read it.

~1 wand, 1 Cauldron (pewter, Standard Size 2), 1 set glass or Crystal Phials, 1 telescope and 1 brass Scales, Students may also have an Owl or a cat or a toad~ "A wand? I don't need a wand to use magic, there's no way am using a stupid Stick!" "Enough! Get yourself read we are going to one place to get this stuff now GO!" I groan at what he said and walked out of his study down the hall to the right ... I can't believe this, this isn't fair... why? I don't want to go to that place ... I stop in front of my room, open the door and walk in. I locked it started to go through my dresser, I pull out a shirt and a pair of Skinny jeans and some fresh socks. I placed them on my bed and walked in my personal bathroom, I go to the bathtub and turned on the water, closed the curtain and turn on the shower head. I slowly taking off my clothes, for a moment I glanced at the mirror, I stop and look. I frown ... I trace my fingers a long my shoulder of two hole scar's ... I put my head down and breathe Jess, Breathe try not to think of what happen...It was too late the memories were flashing back in my head, the light in the bathroom started to flicker, I close to my knee's holding my head. "Shit no, please not now!" the room started to shake "Please!"

**_~memory Flash~ "Tell me Dear cousin, what will you do if your precious Human love will did?" being held hostage by Levis after his pressure of trying to kill me. "You know what will happen, please don't hurt her Levis ... please ..."I struggle to get loss "Soda... listen I'll be fine" "Awww how ... Ehhh sweet ..."I felt his breath on my neck "Say good bye my dear" The next thing I knew I felt a hard pinch on my left shoulder, I yelped and the room was shaking, everything was floating around like being possessed by something, Lightning streams started to poor out of me~end of flashback~_**

I open my eyes and everything stopped, I get up and go in the after I get dressed and I walk down the to the Lounge room of the Mikcloud Manor. "Wonderful, now let's go to diagon alley" I sigh "Really Uncle? How are we supposed to get there? Teleport ...?" "Yes my dear Niece Teleport" he threw me a black rope and I put it on. He grabbed my hand "Ready?" I looked away "Okay then, 1, 2, 3" he snapped he's finger, and we were there in a flash, "okay then I'll go get the other stuff you need you go get your wand, you will need one" I sighed and walked away, I looked around and I spot a shop 'Ollivanders' I walked to the door, yep this place sells wands, I open the door and walked in ... I glanced around, "hello ...?" "Ah ... come here my dear" I look and I see an old man, I walk towards him. "I see not a first year to looks of it, mhmm by the looks of it you don't need a wand my dear" "Yes I know, am going to be going to Hogwarts has a foreign exchange student" "Ah I see, and you need a wand for Hogwarts, but I don't know if a wan-" he was cut off when a box slide half off the self, we both look. "I wonder" he walked to the box, grabbed it and walked back to me, he opened it and I can see Green lace, he I like Green. "Come here my dear" I walk to him and he picked up the wand, The wand was Black ivory color with Green swirls around the handle and a Light Green Jade gem at the end of the handle ... "Here my dear hurry grab it" I reached out my hand and grabbed the pretty wand, Just then the room was shaking a little and a little of lightning was streaming from the tip of the wand, around it then my hand to my Wrist, it was happening for about 2 minutes then it stopped "Amazing ..." I looked at him confused "My Dear this wand is perfect for you, This wand is only of its kind" I looked at him "What Kind is this might I ask ?"he smiled at me "My dear this wand has, a strain Phoenix feather, and Stream from a strong Lightning Storm, and a Tad tap of Happy Fairy Tears" My eyes Widen "Oh ..""Use it with great care Ms. Mikcloud" Wait a minute I never gave him my name ... "Uhm sir ... Uhm how did you know my name?"

"I know a witch when I see one, but you're just not an ordinary witch is you? Your Family name Infamous in the muggle world, the rarest of all pureblood's. besides I remember every wand I have sold Ms. Mikcloud, I remember your Great Aunt very much" I nodded to what he said then he walked away, I put the wand back in the box and put it in my bag I walk out of the store and I see my uncle walking up to me " Come, we have a meeting with the Headmistress" I nodded, I followed him to a stone wall, he snapped his fingers and the bricks started to move out of the way, we walk through them to a door. The leaky Cauldron? An Inn? Soon after we walked in, we silted in a two different rooms, I stay in my room just waiting for some old lady to come and meet us. 'Knock, knock' I looked at the door "Who is it?" "it's me your dear sweet Uncle" I grown "come in" he walked in and closed the door, I see a broom in his hand, I look at it "What's that ?""A broom, for school" "I don't need a stupid broom" "Jessica Lynn Mikcloud, you listen to me, stop being too grumpy about what's happening, in our family you are the 2nd family member that has gone to Hogwarts. Your Great Aunt went there and was a very good student even though she was in Slytherin" ... Slytherin..? "Now this Broom is your great Aunts so am giving it to you now get up!" I get up and I walk over to him and I grab it slowly... Ow ... did it just shock me? "I know it just shock you, this broom is called the Lightning Bolt, one of most fastest broom, the world, it becomes the stronger and fast has ages hit it, it's one a kind" I smiled a little "Now put it away, I have something for you" I put it away and sat down on the bed "What is it?" He whistled, it sounded like a tone of a song. Just then a Light Green Light came through the window. It made me jump up from my spot, I stood there staring at it "Jess, dear niece this is River" River?! "You mean The Family guardian Dragon Spirit?"

The story was, in our family, the Funder Of our family Georgia Veil Mikcloud, Stopped a River being destroyed. Do to that, the guardian of the River, A Dragon was Happy and grateful, She told my Georgia "Since you saved my river and myself, I will repay the d Debit to you has a friendly favor, From this day on and forth I River Of the Enchantea River, Dragon Spirit, Well protect your family from this day forth, I am now your family Guardian"

Yeah since then she has protected the family.

"Jess?!" I was snapped back to realty from my uncle's voice "Sorry uncle I was thinking, River aye?" He nodded.

"River dear, show yourself" my uncle said smiling at the light.

"Has you wish my lord" River's voice was gorgeous almost.

I watched has she made herself all in form, and then I was shocked of what form she did. Gorgeous lady with long green hair, skin pale has snow and eyes green has a healthy leaf. She was wearing a Pure Pearl Kimono.

I couldn't help but to say wow out loud, I heard her chuckle "The famous Jess herself," she bowed "It is an honor to be your guardian to Hogwarts's, I was once your great aunt's Guardian when she attended to Hogwarts, myself is very much excited" she smiled. "Thank you River"

After that we were there at Hogwarts, wearing grey short's with at least 3 belt's, Zombies V-neck shirt and black sock that came to my knee's with my knee high converse and in a Hogwarts's robe. It was night and the sorting or whatever it's called is being held at we speak.

Looking at the doors that lead to the Great Hall, don't get me wrong I 'am nerves myself ….

"You the Mikcloud family?" I creepy voice went in my ears that made me shiver.

"AH! Yes, you must be Mr. Filch?" my uncle asked him has I turned to see what he looked like, Ehhh not gonna say really. "Please tell Dumbledore, that we are ready when he is" the guy just nodded.

**_~Earlier That Day~ Harry's POV (short)_**

In the Great hall, the sorting of the house's just ended. Professor Dumbledore is about it give his speech, my eyes start to roam around the room. They land on Malfoy … earlier me and him had incident on the train … nothing happen really. He had my body in a bind hold but he just stand there staring at me I can see the look of guilt and sadness in he's eyes. He just left me there for Luna to find … Dumbledore then began to make his speech. Of course it's always the same has every year. The door's open and everyone looked and we see Mr. Filch running like he's gonna have asthma attach. Most of the student's couldn't help but to laugh, I myself couldn't help but to laugh. We see then whispering to each other about something then he ran back to the doors.

~back to Jess's POV~

The door's open a little has we see Filch squeeze through.

"They are ready for you know" he told us out of breath.

Finally …

We can hear the Dumbledore guy talk, very loud

"WE have a foreign exchange student this year, so please make her feel welcome" from the moment the door's open, wow what an entrance aye? My uncle walked in front of me, I had a hood over me a Hogwarts's robe. The Great Hall was amazing, a bewitched celling. I can see over student looking at me. Then I see him Harry Potter. I of course inrolled him for right know, for some reason I want befriend him, has we were getting close to the back, we here Dumbledore speak again "Welcome to Hogwarts's, Jetter it's good to see you again"

"Ah yes it is Albus" they shook hands, I get to the bottom step "You must be the famous Jessica I've been hearing all about from Jetter, His Niece I take it?" I nod "Excellent. Don't be shy come up here so we can sort you into your house" I say him way and then a old looking hat came floating by "Now then Ms. Mikcloud please remove you hood so the sorting hat can sort you" I didn't like the but I took the hood off, my back was facing the students. Dumbledore put the Hat on my head ... I waited "'Aahhh ..." I heard the hat, I close my eyes and relaxed "It's been years since I had a Mikcloud under me, no dought you are Regina Mikclouds Great Niece, 2nd Mikcloud to be under me.. Ah ... Very difficult Headmaster.. Very difficult ... Mhmm ... Let's see... Powerful you are my dear... I think only two Houses are good for you but which, Gryffindor... or Slytherin ... Your great aunt was in Slytherin, Good Witch she was, she was a good hearted Slytherin ... But Gryffindor is prefect for you but maybe not, It better be!" I breathed ..."SLYTHERIN!" I open my eyes and I see the Slytherin Table cheering, Dumbledore took off the hat. this tall Professor came by me soon "Ms. Mikcloud I'm the Head Teacher of this house welcome" I smiled and nodded "You will sit next to Malfoy" he said has he pointed to boy with silver hair, not bad looking too .. "I'm good I would rather stand, but Uhm thank you I guess" with that he walked away from me I can hear my uncle talking in whisper's which no one else can hear "Albus, We have to discuss The Royal Family. King Zechariah has steadied that he wants his son and nephew to attend here to look after Jess, he will bring some other student's has well from his school"

WHAT?! I glared at my uncle, for some reason he knew I heard him and looked at me "Dear Niece calm down"

I turned around and took to step's when I hear my uncle call out for me "Jessica Lynn Mikcloud don't you walk away from me, get back here" I didn't listen I was already half way through the hall almost passing Potter's seat, when I heard a crack, shit he teleported by me. I felt a hand grab me "Jessica, do not make a scene" this time he said it in Draconic "I'm doing this for your wellbeing ... Please stop. I 'am sorry I didn't tell you about then coming here" I couldn't help but to angry, all the window's shattered and the room began to go into a panic, once I noticed it I stopped the glass pieces from hitting the student's. "Silence!" I heard the headmaster "Please calm down" everyone started too "Jess put the window's back to gather" I nodded My uncle stepped away from me and I started to put the window's back together "Jess came me back to the table or go seat with you house" I just lowered my head … My uncle soon walked away from me, me still standing where I was I felt a hand on my arm "You alright?" I looked up and I see potter himself. I smile "yes aim fine, thank you for asking" he smiled at me "you're not like the other slytherin's, for some reason I can since it." For some reason I couldn't help but to giggle, which I heard gasp's. "Well then I must be going, It's nice to meet you Harry Potter" I put out my hand for friendship. He smiled "No problem" we shaked hands "making friend's with a Slytherin, so strange of me" I smile "Yes well bye" I did a little wave and walked away then stopped and looked at my house. They were all looking at me with perusing angry eyes like dagger's sticking into my body. I looked back more like evil ginger glare "What got a problem with me befriending Harry?" no one said anything "Has I thought, you know you all have a choice in life and not throw it away for a stupid lord that doesn't give a rat's ass about you, fricken slytherin's" I said to them but I muttered the last part while walking away.

I sat up at the table with my uncle and the headmaster. The headmaster clang on the class cup "Attention everyone" everyone stop and paid attention. "Let the Fest began" I watch has an all the table's lit up with food. Wow that was pretty awesome …

"Jessica dear, we gonna be heading straight to the headmaster's office" I nodded to my uncle "You wish to see head master" I heard professor Snap ask the head master "Ah yes Severus I need to you give this to potter" he handed snap a letter "Of course headmaster" I watch has professor snap watched to the table and give potter the letter.

"Making friends with the potter boy, I'm very proud of you" my uncle told me "thank you uncle"

"Yes aim also stunned, just like your aunt Ms. Mikcloud" I head the headmaster, I nod "well it's not their fault that were raised in such awful family. The so called dark lord is nothing to me, to me is like a fly on the wall that I can squish" I heard my uncle laugh, which was load …

Later on the dinner had ended. I of course stayed behind to with my uncle and the headmaster. Once everyone was gone, we followed the headmaster and most of all the teachers were with us. We approached a phoenix statue "Lemon Drop's" I heard the headmaster say. I see the statue twist into staircase. We all went up the stairs going into a room "This is the headmaster's office jess" I nodded to my uncle, All the teachers walked up the stair case in the office I of course was right behind them, but I stopped when I saw a beautiful Red Phoenix. I walked towards it, "Hello there" I reached out and start gently ruffing his feathers.

_"hello"_

My eyes widen, I just heard the phoenix "well it looks like I just heard you teleplay" I saw the bird look at me.  
_"Your Aunt also heard me"_

My Aunt …? "You've meet my aunt? …"

"_Yes I have, gorgeous lady, she was kind to me even though she was Slytherin, I see you were sorted into the Slytherin house"_

"Yes I know" I smiled at the bird.

"Talking to Fawkes Mikcloud?" I heard hear a loud annoying voice "Slytherin's" Fawkes? So that's the phoenix's name? I looked toward the voice and I see red head boy, brown haired girl and long with them is potter "Ron don't be so mean" I heard potter's voice "Why not?! She is a Slytherin Harry! OW!" I saw the brown hair girl smack his arm "Stop it Ronald!" I saw Ron put his head down

"It's quite alright, I was sorted into a house that not many people think are kind, but I will tell you this. I'm not most of the house, to be honest I really don't think they want to be in there parent's footsteps" I saw Harry look at me with a smile.

"Ah good, Granger, Wesley, Potter and Mikcloud please come up here"

We hear professor Snape's voice; I just sighed and headed upstairs.  
"Wait why she going up there?" I can hear Ron yelling.

"Mr. Wesley, please would you shut up and get up here"

I almost smiled to that.

Sooner then we all knew it; we were sitting around a circle table with other teacher's, the headmaster, and some student's.

"Know then we are waiting for two other's so-"just then the headmaster was cut off by two people stepping out of the fireplace when it formed green flames.

"Ah Remus, Sirius you are here"

"Siri!" I heard Potter screaming with excrement. "Hey there cub How's school so far?" The guy with black hair and looked vintage almost said. "Good, Hey Remus" I see the other guy that was right next to Sirius. I can sense his aura, know way … He's a … "You're a Werewolf" I just said. Everyone eyes were now on me. The Werewolf looked at me with shocked eyes "Yes ... but how did you know?"

"Remus, Sirius please take a seat next to harry" the headmaster said. They both did "Know that everyone is here, the reason why I have Remus and Sirius here because they will be here for this school year has substitute teachers, and because of Harry, any way's has you all remember except you two" he points at Remus and Sirius "Jess here, is new to the school" has then Ron intruded him "Yeah a Bloody Slytherin!" we heard a smack has Professor Snape hit him on the back of the head with a book "Thank you Sev, any way's Sirius have you heard of the Mikcloud family?" at that point Sirius's eyes widen.

"Yeah ... my mother use to talk about them but not that much, Uhm the Mikclouds were supposed to be purest of all pure blood's, the rarest of all magical blood ... why do you ask Albus?" I say the headmaster smile and had this weird twinkle in his eye "Well we are in the presence of Mikclouds right know"

I heard gasp's. At this point I wanted to sink in the chair.

"Everyone, this is the Head of the Mikcloud family Jetter Mikcloud" I saw my uncle stand up "It's honor to meet you all, I'm Jetter and this" I could feel his hand on my shoulder "Is my niece Jessica Lynn Mikcloud" I shy smiled and hid my face, My uncle sat back down.

"No way! I never thought the Mikclouds would be still alive, that's just wow" I heard Granger "This is just amazing, to be in the presence of the purest of all magic" oh god please someone shut her up...?

"Thank you Miss Granger, you are an amazing witch, I will not call you Muggle you are just has normal has the rest of us, I can see you have a promising future ahead of you" I sense she was smiling and blushing.

"Alight, well anyways then reason why Jess has been in enrolled her at Hogwarts was because she is being targeted" then I heard gasp's.  
"What do you mean Albus? It can't be you know who?"

For some reason I just laughed "hahaha… please the Dark Lord is nothing to me but a fly on the wall to me, that I can easily squish" I looked up and everyone eyes were widen, by my uncle was just smiling, same has the headmaster.  
"Oh please! Like you can take him! You're just a child Ms. Mikcloud, Just a child" my blood boiled, I glared at him "What did you just call me..?" just then I couldn't control it …my Psychokinesis started to act up, before one can blink the teacher that said that to me was already on the ceiling freaking out, everyone jumped up from there chair was looking with widen eye's. "WOW how did he get up there?!" I heard Remus shouted.

"Everyone please Sit!" I heard the headmaster and everyone did "Please calm down Professor Binnes"

"Oh can you tell me to calm down when aim sticking to the celling! Headmaster please get me down from here!" I could feel the headmaster's on me "Ms. Mikcloud please put him down gently please?" I just sighed and did it. Lowering him slowly down to his chair. He's breathing heavily "Oh did you'd that without a wand?!" I heard other teacher ask me before I can answer my uncle answer for me "We Mikclouds don't need to use a wand to cast magic, we are born with wandless magic, no wand for us, that's why we are called the purest of all pure blood's Professor, and buy the way she wasn't using magic" I could hear again gasp's "Uhm sir what do you mean that wasn't magic?" this time is was potter's voice, but I answered for my uncle "Psychokinesis …" I said softly "Alright then enough now back to where we were left all got distracted. Jetter here has asked me to enroll his niece for protection from a vampire that is trying to kill her" I see eyes widen "vampire ..?" I heard Wesley. "Yes Ronald, so the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts will protect her"

"BUT SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!" I heard Ron yell at the top of my lung's, at that point I got up, I heard my uncle gulp "jess please don't do anything stupid now" I heard my uncle whisper for only I can hear, I just shock my head and walked around the table to the stair's and then stop and turned back to face Ron "Just because I'm in a house that people think are evil doesn't make me like the house, I respect you Wesley but you are too far up your ass to be civil instead you judge me without getting to know me" I just calmly said to him and just walked out.

Harry's POV~ (a little short sorry .) ~

"Severus You should go after her and show her to the common room, she has her own room you know where it is" I saw professor Snape nod and rolled away.

"Mr. Wesley 30 point's off from Gryffindor" I heard Professor McGonagall then a slap; I look "For goodness sake Ronald Wesley could you be more of a jerk!" Hermione scream at Ron "Please be calm, know then Harry" I looked at the headmaster "Yes professor?"

"You will began Wandless lesson's with Ms. Mikcloud tomorrow after potion's, she will let you know"

I just nodded my head "Well then, I have decided that after Halloween we will be having visitor's for the rest of the year, The Grivadan Vampires" Has I thought a lot of gasp's I just was shocked.

"The Grivadan's?" I heard professor McGonagall ask "But Albus are you sure?" I saw the headmaster just nod "The Royal Family has every right to be a part of this. The king's Grandson is my Niece's Mate" everyone was just in shock of what Jess's Uncle just said "our family has been in peace with the Royal Family for generations, When a human mate's with a vampire, the human becomes half vampire, Jess just has the strength, the hearing, the slow aging and the fast healing and some the speed but not much of it. One of the Twin Sons of the King, Prince Rick was also in love with her but was killed by his Uncle for being in love with a human who is now dead. His name was Clover, his son Levis was raised to hunt her down. Levis is like his father, taking his revenge and twisted minded like Clover to ride of such a Love that is between a vampire and a Human. You all have no idea what she had to go through since she was 15. After Prince Rick passed away, she was heartbroken and Prince Soda was there for her and ends up falling in love with each other and before you knew it He came into his vampire sense's that can tell of who their mate was and it was Jess. They are now Engaged but cannot go feature cause of Levis" Everyone was just shocked of the story and of myself. I know who she feel's I also have a madman after me and want me dead.

"Sir, she said didn't use magic back there, what did she use?" I heard Hermione ask him. He chuckled "it was Psychokinesis, She is the second family member to have such a power"

"Amazing …"

"Yes it is, Compered to everyone in this room, she powerful, you have no idea how high her magical power level is. Beyond any of yours powerful to kill this Dark Lord"

"Alright enough, Its time for the student's to head to bed, goodnight Granger, Potter and Wesley, Minerva please take them to their common room" for some reason that made me feel like the headmaster is hiding something.

"Of course right away Albus, come along now" WE followed her to the common room.

We finally got back to the common room, all tired out from the day, ahead to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl and The Resuce

Chapter 2: The New girl and the Rescue

_~Still Harry's POV~_

It's Still Morning, getting up for breakfast wasn't that hard to get up from for some reason I felt calmer sleeping. Most of all the students were like Zombies getting up. Walking into the Great Hall in morning was a little loud; soon everyone was talking about the new girl like the shiny new toy here at Hogwarts. Walking up to the Gryffindor table, classmate's saying hello, I nod back to them and said hello back softly. By the time I sat down all the students were already in the great hall, except one person... Jess

Everyone heard a cling on a glass "Attention please, The Headmaster would like to say a view words before your classes began"

The Hole Hall was dead silent. The Headmaster stood up "Good morning everyone, know we will be having special quest's visiting us for the rest of the school" whisper's began to form among the students "Just like the year of the Tri Wizard torment we have the great's honor to have the 7th year student's from Grivadan Private Academy of the Grivadan Vampires" More whisper's and some gasp's. "Calm Down, The headmaster of the Academy is known other than himself, The King of the Grivadan Vampires will be among them, and His Son Prince Chida and his Grandson Prince Soda will also be among him. Know they will be sorted into a house here at Hogwarts so please when Halloween comes make them feel welcome, that is all know finish your breakfast and to your classes" whisper's spread all day about what happen in the morning. It was after potion's when a 1st year Ravenclaw student came running to me "Potter this is for you, some girl told me to give it to you, she was a Slytherin …" some of the Slytherin students stopped and looked at me, Draco Malfoy was just staring me.. This made me feel uncomfortable. I snatched the note and opened it.

**_Potter,_**

**_I'm the room of requirement, you know where it is Come alone potter don't bring your friends this is a private lesson sorry._**

**_Jess_**

I smiled. "Harry what does it say? Wait... there's nothing on it ..." I looked at her shocked "You can't see it? Well-made it's only for my eyes I guess well let's go to the common room quick come on, the slytherin's are giving us evil looks" I was right they were glaring at us. Except Malfoy he was just looking at with soft eyes.

Which still made me feel weird in side, I looked at him while walking away I sewer I say him smile at me which made me blush and just kept on walking to the common room.

When we got there, "Just a min I need to put my bag up in my room" Ron and Hermione have study all this hour like me in the Great Hall. They nodded to me and I went upstairs to my bag away and soon came downstairs has they were kissing "really?" I surprised them and Hermione was blushing. I smiled at them, Ron gave me a smile back "Alright then the letter said I have to go up at the room of requirement, That's where Jess is waiting for me" They nodded "Alright then let's go Mate"

"Sorry Mate but I can only go, private lesson"

I can see Ron's face turned red from anger "No way! Not alone with a blood Slytherin! OUCH HERMOINE THAT HURT" Hermione had a pissed look on her face "Ronald Wesley Knock it off! She isn't like the other Slytherin's She is a good hearted girl, how dare you judge her. It looks like you learned nothing from last night"

I just sighed and started to walk out the door when Ron was yelling for me "HARRY WAIT YOUR NOT GOING ALONE WITH A-" he was cut off by Hermione casting a spell "Petrificus Totalus!" I just smiled, Thank you Hermione!

I headed up to the Room of Requirement. I could feel someone following me, I quickly moved ahead faster than dodged behind armor Suit.

I waited for the person to catch up, and that person did. I was shocked on who it was, Bloody Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy walked past the armor has I appeared from behind it and tapped his shoulder, when he yelled from shock.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?" I looked at me; he looked back me with his Cold Silver grey eyes.

"Psh like I was following you Potter! Was just going walking, yeah I was just walking"

That made me giggle "Just walking? Ah I see then well then don't follow me" I say walking past him when he grabbed my hand but gently "Where ..?" he asked me softly.

"Malfoy are you okay? You look a little flushed" I said has a put my hand on his forehead which flushed even more,

"Uhm yeah I guess..."

"Well isn't this cute? Rivalry Love" I heard Jess's Voice.

I felt Malfoy let go of my hand "Shut up Mikcloud it's nothing like what you think"

"Oh really? I thought you two were supposed to me enemies?" she smiled at us.

"Malfoy Was Quite and so was I "You are running Late Harry come on then, Draco don't follow unless you want to turn to the light side because I can see it in your eye's you don't want to be your father"

He looked at her with shocked eyes… It is true …?"Malfoy is what she said true?"

He turned to me sharply and then looked at her. She was still smiling "Oh Please I have no idea what you are talking about, don't make up shit" Then her face fell it looked cold, then I see Malfoy sweating and hyperventilating. "Malfoy are you okay? Malfoy answer me, Draco!" then he just fainted, I looked at Jess "What happen" I asked her has to came walking by "I read his mind, I think I went to deep into it "she sighed "I think me going too deep in his thought's and memory made him faint, I didn't mean too and by the way what I said was true He doesn't want to be like his father" I just looked at her shocked. I forgot she had this thing called Psychokinesis … "will he be alright?" she nodded "Yeah come on let's take him with us, he will wake up in a hour or two" I saw her eye's glow a little when Draco lifted from the ground "Wow .." she smiled come on then "She walked off with Draco's body floating and following her, I also did the same.

_~Jess's POV~_

I can't believe this... The first day already and I've made someone faint just fucken awesome… We've got to a wall has a Door appeared, I opened it and let Malloy's body float in first "Come Harry" he walks in front of me. I put Draco's sleepy body in front of the room "Alright then, take off your shoes and roll up your pants leg to your knee's" I started to do the same. Taking off my Converse and rolling up my black skinny jeans "I have a question" he asked me while doing what I told him to do "What?" I heard him breathe a little bit "You're wearing skinny jeans and not a uniform skirt, oh come?" I just chuckled "Cause I refuse to wear such a thing, I like Skirt's but I not today, I'll wear the top half but not the bottom half" he chuckled at what I said "anyways, come right here in the middle of the room" I heard him gasp in shock. It looks like he saw what the room looked like.

"How did you get the room to look like this?" I laughed "Magic"

He smiled at me, then he looked at Malfoy "What are we gonna do with him..?"

"Nothing just let him be he will wake in an hour or so if not I will bring him to the Hospital Wing" he nodded to me. "Know then, come here" I pulled him "Stand straight. Relax yourself, I will teaching you the muggle way of looking down with your magic core and teaching you wandless lessons" he looked at me "close your eyes" he did "Good now relax your breathing, in and out" he did it almost right "Good, now try to find the center of your magic and feel it" I could feel his magic twirling around the room, good he's done it in one day Amazing.. It took me like 2 days to get it right.

For an hour I had him do Meditation.

"Good now relax and find your way back" I felt his magic dissipate from the room. Still it's amazing. He opens his eyes "Wow that amazing I felt everything"

I smiled "You are half pureblood you know so it's natural you have felt everything, plus not many purebloods could do what you did. The Mikcloud family are the only one's known to reach there magical level at the age of 16, Me I reached it a lote younger. I was 10, the first in the family to reach such a high level of magic without even trying" he looked at me shocked.

"I don't really understand about the Mikcloud blood"

I smiled "Our Family Purest has they get, on the top has you may say" I chuckled "Most of the Wizard World forgot about the Mikcloud family, because after Hogwarts way founded by the founders, We left the wizard world the way they treated muggles like an Alien was inhumane" He nod in agreement "Well then it's time for the lessons to come to end for today"

"Wait ..." I looked at him "Yeah?"

"Can you show me?" I knew what he meant; he wanted me to show him my magical Level. "Alright, step back" He did.

He went off to the side has I was in the center of the room, I calmly breathed in and out. I heard him gasp has my magic energy swirled around the room. Compared to his mine was visible to the eye. Wind Swirled around, I took a deeper breath has lightning streams start to form around me.

_~Harry's POV~_

I see magical energy swirling around her light pure lightning. I managed to sit up and looked at with amazement. Then I watched has it begun to go away.

Wow … "That was amazing Jess …"

I saw her relax and then smile "It was knowing" she giggled. I have to admit her giggles are cute.

"Well then I'll take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and you go ahead to your next class, I nod to her has we went our separate ways.

The day went on for the rest of the day, I haven't told Ron and Hermione of what happen up in the room of requirement. I've heard strange things the rest of the day, like door's opening closing, potions exploding, magic spelling going hay wire, the moving stair's just stopped moving, Painting's freezing and it was all started and ended the same time Jess showed me her magical level.

Has dinner come along, I still haven't seen Dra- I mean Malfoy show up at all … it makes me worry. I felt a tap on my shoulder "What do you want Hufflepuff?" I heard Ron, I turned around and see a 2nd year "Harry Potter, the headmaster asked me to give you this letter" I nodded "Thank you" and took it. The kid soon skipped off back to his table. "Open it harry" I heard Dean.

I opened it and read it but not out loud

**_Harry,_**

**_Come to the Hosptail Wing soon has dinner is over, this is about Mr. Malfoy._**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

I bit my lip, and put the note in my bag "Harry what it said?" I heard Ron.

"Nothing" I just got back at eating my dinner, my friends were giving my confused looks the rest of the dinner time.

After Dinner I slipped away and headed to the hospital wing. I walked in has I see professor Dumbledore, my godfather's Sirius and Remus along with them is Professor Snape and Jess. I walked closer to the bed they were surrounding and I see Malfoy was already up sipping a drink.

"Ah Harry, you are hear" I see everyone look at me has professor Dumbledore voice rang in the room.

"Harry you alright?" I nod to Sirius.

"Good then we are here because of what happen, Mr. Malfoy got anything to say" I saw Malfoy put down his drink. "I don't want to be like my father … Professor please let me join Order of the Phoenix" WE all sat there shocked has hell. My eyes wonder to Jess and she is just calm leaning back on her chair reading a book and has a smile on her face "Look, I know you are all shocked but I had a talk with someone…. And it made me think… I... I.. I... I H-have the dark mark, please you have to understand! I was forced! My father made me or would have …" he stopped I don't know why but I sat next to him and grabbed his hand and looked at him "I understand" I did a sharp turn to the headmaster and he looked at me back and gave me a smile and nodded to me. "Please my mother, please you have to save her!" he shouted and crying … I've never seen Draco like this… Wait Draco when did it became DRACO!?

I felt his hand squeeze mine. I quickly looked at him but his head was down.

"Mr. Malfoy don't worry, we will get your mother out. Come everyone let's leave them be" They all left the room; Jess was still sitting in the chair reading a book. We both jumped has she laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Fricken hilarious!" I looked at her and she had her face in the book giggling like crazy. "What book are you reading?" I add to ask her. She looked at me and should me the cover of the book without even losing the page she as on. "It's Manga called Mega Tokyo, so funny even you would laugh you ass off hear" I looked at the book, it was different the cover seemed to be on the back "This is a muggle from japan, Anime. Do not judge me for loving muggle anime I'm a huge fan harry potter" she said with a little giggle. I heard of anime before but never go the chance to read or watch any.

"I'm sorry " she put the book mark on the page she was on and closed the book and scout closer to us "Draco is there anything that you would like to say to Harry? "I looked at him, he was hiding his face in his face "I ... I'm sorry for the way I treated you since 1st year" I couldn't help but to smile at him "I understand, it wasn't really you" he nodded to what I said. Then we heard a voice "Harry you in here?" shit is Hermione.

"Yeah I'm over here" I heard footsteps come closer and she come into few. She looked at me "Harry why are you holding Malfoy's hand?"

I looked down to my hand and I was still holding it. I quickly let go well tried but Malfoy held on then I heard him whisper "Please ...Don't" I sighed "Alright" I whispered back.

"Alright explain to me right k now" she said while grapping a chair and sitting on the other side of Draco's bed.

I sighed …

_~2 hours later~_

It just had been 2 hours; Hermione went back to the common room to sleep. Jess left also and me I starting to fall asleep. Draco was already sleeping. He was still holding my hand …

I was about to let go when I felt a forward pull, and I landed on Draco… "Don't let go please" he was an awake... "Why? You've been hold on to it for 2 hours Draco"

"I know ... I just ... cuddle with me ..." my eyes widen and I looked up at him "What?"

"You heard me scar head cuddle with me!" I sighed. He scouted off and I laid on his side, I put my arm over his stomach and my head was on his chest.

Slowly we both drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

_~Jess's POV~_

Sitting here in the headmaster's office with my uncle, Harry's two godfather's and professor Snape.

"We have to do something about Cissy!" I heard Sirius yell out "We have to get her out of the manor!"

"Calm down Black" I heard Professor Snape.

"Shut up Snivellus!"

"Sirius Please clam down" I heard Remus.

"NO!"

"ENOUGH!" this time is my uncle I smirked "Enough! Stop acting like a child Black! For goodness sake your being worse has my niece when she is one of her moods" that made me snap my head at him and give him an evil glare "What was that?" he looked at me and coward away "nothing I didn't say anything, nope not me nooope" he sat back down and started to whistle like I wasn't even there "Why are you so afraid your niece?" I smiled "You have no idea what she capable is of"

"Alright enough, that matter is we have found a way to get Narcissa out of the manor"

For 25 mines they were talking on how to get her out, which I had enough off

"I'll do it"

They all looked at me "What?" I heard Black.

I sighed and got up from my spot "I'll do it; I'll get her out of the manor safe and sound"

My uncle smirked "Albus"

"Yes I know"

"Jess you know what to do, here's the address of their place remember cloak yourself hide yourself" I nodded to him "Are you fucken series?! Letting a girl, a child go into home where the dark could be!?" my uncle smiled "Beware of what you call her, she may be that but trust me on this she knows what is doing, believe it or not Jess trained in the way of the ninja, muggle thing to you, and plus don't forget she is a Mikcloud the dark lord is nothing to her" I picked the piece of paper up and memorized the address. "Go the astomany tower you have better way of getting there from there" I nodded, first I changed my shirt, didn't wanna wear my school clothes there headed off the tower.

I get the astomany tower and walked over to the edge. I took a deep breath and I whistled. After learned about River my uncle showed me how to call her.

Soon a green light was right in front of me "yes my lady?"

"River I need you take me to Malfoy Manor and recuse Narcissa from there"

"Of course my lady" I nodded and told her where the place was, she formed into her dragon form and I was shocked stunned. She was gorgeous dragon spirit God. Her scales where white and she fur were a light jade green, and her eyes were the same color and golden horns.

**_(((AKA if you're wondering what she looks like go type in Spirited Away xP))_**)

"Please climb on my back and hold onto my horns and hold on tight, we will be there in a flash" I smiled and went on her back and held onto her horns "Ready?"

"Yeah" she lifted from the ground and soon headed off to the sky, and then everything went into color like she was going into warp speed from star trek

Then we were there, I looked over and I see the manor off in the distance, it's a bog manor but not big has the Mikcloud Manor in Dundee. "Okay let's go River" she was fly close to the manor "Get me to a window" and she did "Be careful my lady, don't set the alarms off there alarms around this property I was surprised we didn't set them off when we got here, I smiled "Don't worry" I touched the window and looked inside, I see it was an empty room "This is nothing, I'm using a high magic to keep us from getting caught, your forgetting who aim River and what blood runs through my veins" I heard her chuckle has a opened the window with my mind "I'll be careful don't worry" has I hopped into the room and looked back her and she nodded "call me when you're ready" she disappeared after she told me.

Okay Jessica let's do this, Save Draco's mother and get out of here.

I used my Psychokinesis to make myself invisible me right know, I'm barely using my magic, its better off I use then my magic. Don't get me wrong this magic is nothing compared to mine. I looked around, it's just a room filled with book's most be a library. I see a door where some light shines through; I get always to the door when I forgot something. I walked back over to the window and closed it. Phew that was close

I get to the door and slowly listen, nothing.

I open it and looked into the hall. It was a huge hall; I walked out of the room and slowly closed the door so it made no sound. I walk down the hall, my footsteps unheard able like an Elf.

I find myself checking and listening into everyone on this floor nothing yet, I find a stairs and head down it when I hear a door slam and eerie heckle.

I look and see a woman where a black dress and her hair black and messed up "Bellatrix! Go check on Narcissa" I heard a man yell out loud.

"Alright Lucius" Draco's father, heard enough of his name when I was in the headmasters office listening to all of them argue.

I saw the woman start walking off and I began to follow her.

Followed her through four different wall ways when she stopped at a door, she knocked on it "W-Who is it..?" the lady sound frighten almost scared.

"It's your sister, just checking if you're not gonna escape again"

"No ... I won't"

"Good" I heard the Bellatrix laugh, I griped her neck and pinched heard and she fell unconscious with thump but not to load.

I heard footsteps on the other side stepping away "Who's there?"

I put my hand on the door, nice barrier but that's nothing I quickly brock it without the alarm that on it go off. I opened the door and I see the lady look at the empty door confused and looking at her sister's unconscious body "hello…? Who's there show yourself" I closed the door and my made myself visible to her only, she gasped "Who are you …?"

I smiled at her "The is Jess, I was sent to get you out of here and bring you to hogwart's to your son and you cousin Sirius"

"But you're a child…"

I nod "Yes but I'm different, come take me hand don't worry we won't be seen trust me" she was shy at first but she end up taking my hand, I breathed and let goo "You invisible now and no one can hear you, so no will see you while we walk through the manor, you know this place better than me so lead the way to get out of here" she nodded "there's a garden in the back to the wood's" I nod come on.

WE both run out the door, I followed her through hallways down 2 flights of stairs and through the living room when she stopped dead in her tracks "what's the matter" I stop next to her "It's him …. The dark lord is here" I look and see this guy that I was certain he wasn't even human… "This is the dark lord?" she nodded and back away just a little bit "don't worry he can even see us or sense us by him, I'm making sure of it, he's magic is nothing compared to mine, I'm powerful then he is" she looked at me with shocked eyes "But... how… you're only a teenager" I sighed "Look I'm a Mikcloud, purest of all Pureblood's, powerful then the founders of Hogwarts, powerful then the headmaster, Powerful them potter.

"A Mikcloud ..? But they-"

She was cut off by Lucius.

"MY LORD!" he came running in. I felt Narcissa hold my hold hand "Narcissa is missing, I found Bella unconscious!"

"WHAT?! FIND HER! OR IT'S YOUR HEAD!"

"Watch this Narcissa" I took a breath, closed my eyes and realized my breathe and quickly open my eyes. I watch has everyone in the room begun to fell unconscious.

"Oh my… you did this..? This is amazing"

I smiled, I looked has I heard a groan. It came from the dark lord himself. He's trying to fight off I sighed "Go to the Garden, this won't take me long" she looked at me with conserved eyes "What are you gonna do Jess?"

I smiled "just go" she nodded and left "I'll wait for you" I nodded back.

She soon left me alone with him.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it to him, he watched has the chair moved towards him, he didn't have the strength to move or to cast his magic spells, I wasn't even giving him the chance even to do it I'm blocking his magic at the moment.

I sat on the chair

"So you're the dark lord, your even more pathetic then I thought you were"

"Who are you?! You will pay for this I will kill you whoever you are!"

I laughed out loud "Please you don't have a chance against me; you didn't even since me break in the manor"

"Why did you break in for tell me"

"I think you can figure it out, your pretty tuff trying to resist my knock out spell, I can sense it won't last long" I got up and walked over to him "if I were you I would stop fighting it would hurt you even more" I laughed again "Besides this is not the only time you will see me either, I have looked into your future Tom Riddle and it made me laugh" he soon blacked out. I smirked "Psh some dark lord you are"

I walked out of the manor to the garden and I see Narcissa sitting on the bench waiting for me "Jess what happen you alright?" she come rushing over to me.

"Yes I'm fine" I whistled for River. Soon I see River flying towards us.

"It's dragon we have-"

I cut her off "Relax She won't hurt us" I told her has River come to us "Narcissa this is River my family's Guardian" she looked stunned at River "Nice to meet you" River bowed to her "Please get on and hold on tight I will bring you safe to the Castle"

Narcissa soon joined me on River's back and we took off to Hogwarts castle.

Once we arrived I looked at the clock tower. Shit 3am

River dropped us off in the court yard "Thank you River, you may go in my room"

She bowed "Yes my Lady" River soon disappeared "Come on let's get you to the headmaster's office"

"What about my son?" she said while following me "He is fine, sleeping in the hospital Wing" she gasped "What happen?"

"He blacked out earlier"

We on arrived at the headmaster's office "Lemon Drop" I said has the staircase moved up. She followed me to the door when I hear then men talking

"You think she is doing fine, I mean the dark lord is always there headmaster" it was snaps voice

"Yes she is fine, you may come in know" I made sure I took off the invisbaley on us and the sound.

I opened the door and see there still up

"CISSY!" Sirius ran up to her a hugged her

"Sirius!" she hugged back and started to cry.

"Are you alright?" she nodded "a little sore"

I smiled "Hold still" I waved my hand on her has my hand was glowing green "There all healed"

"Amazing I don't feel anything…"

I smiled and yawned "May I go to bed know?" I asked them

"Yes dear niece you may go to bed"

I smiled and left the room and headed to my room.

**_**Jetter's POV **_**

I watch has my niece left then I see Narcissa bow down to me "It's honor to be in the prences of a Mikcloud" I smiled "Thank you, you don't have to bow to me, we are equals" I help her stand up "your niece she is amazing, so powerful" I nodded "Yes I know.. Most of the Mikcloud family is scared of her"

They all looked at me

"Why what happen?" Lupin asked me.

I sighed "Has you know" I said while sitting down "The Mikcloud family left the magical word do to how this world treated the muggles"

"Yeah this was around the time Hogwarts was founded by founders" I nodded

"Yes, The Mikcloud family is most purest of all pure bloods, we percale Royalty to the wizarding world, my niece is the 2nd family member to attend here in Hogwarts. Regina Mikcloud was also here, I believe in your time I think, I don't quiet remember. Anyways, She was sorted into Slytherin, and jess is too" I heard gasped from Narcissa "Never would imagine a Slytherin…"

"Deep down she is somewhat Gryffindor" I chuckled "But through and through she is a Slytherin. The reason why most of the family is scared of her because she the powerfullest in the record of the Mikcloud family bloodline to reach such a high magical level at her age and to have Psychokinesis, not to mention she... almost destroyed the Mikcloud manor, Twice" I looked and everyone's eyes were widen in shock.

"H-How ..?"

I frowned and put my head down "She was the first in the family to fall in love with vampire; well two is more like it. The first was Prince Rick Meyers of the Grivadan's" I heard gasps again "Prince Rick's Uncle Clover was twisted evil he hated the fact that a kind would love such a creature. So he site out and tried to kill. He almost succeed if wasn't for her magic and her Psychokinesis. He bit her and he end up pouring to much of his venom in her it brock her core and everything haywire, the venom was too much for her body. It was just pure dark venom going into her body. Then the 2nd time, After Rick was murdered by Clover and clover being killed by jess after it, she was so broken down rick's Son Soda was there to help her, and then end up falling in love and without them knowing they were mates.. Another thing that she was the first in the family to have been a mate, Clover's Son Levis… He was raised to hunt her down and hate her, it was strange he end up doing the same thing Clover did to her and she end up almost destroying the manor" they were shocked, their faces just started at me "He hasn't given up yet, that's why we decided to bring her here"

I got up "If don't mind I have return to the manor "It was nice meeting you all, and I'm happy you are safe Narcissa" I kissed her hand and left them stunned and shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 Wow

**Chapter 3: Wow**

**_~Harrys POV~_**

September went by fast. After waking up to Draco's mother watching us with a smile that night Draco was in the hospital wing for fainting. Since then the Slytherin house changed sides, the question was to everyone is how and why they changed. Some first year's say it was the new girl that gave the house a piece of her mind when they kept giving her dirty looks. Me and Draco have been close, really good friends. Hermione has made it her goal to learn more about the Mikcloud family, Ron has just come to terms with everything, Ginny jealous upset that I have been hanging out with Draco more than her… Pants have been trying to hang all over Draco's arms.  
Far has the wandless lesson's go, the lessons have gone pretty good. She say's I'm rather excellent. Moving objects and doing basic stuff.

It's October 20th Thursday, Sitting with Draco during Transfiguration Class, It was a work day. I didn't really have any work to be done so I was just reading a book while the time went by. I heard the door open behind the class, I didn't look but I saw a small black figure pass me, that's when I got a good look. I see a Black cat jump up on the Professor McGonagall Desk, I watch has I saw McGonagall nod to the black cat and the Black cat jumped off the desk and came walking up to me, I noticed half the class is watching, The Cat jumped on my desk which made Draco jump little to the surprise "Bloody hell! God damn Cat" he said eyeing it, I looked at the cat and the cat is looking right at me "Uhm may I help you kitty?" I asked, and then I noticed it was caring a letter in its mouth, the Cat dropped it, I look confused I picked it up and open it and read it:

**_Harry, There won't be any lesson's today sorry, I have work to do for some of my classes. Tomorrow we will be doing lessons. Sorry again_**  
**_Jess_**  
**_P.S Sorry about my Cat, I hope she wasn't a distraction, and her name is Sabrina_**

I smiled, I felt someone learning over my shoulder "Who is it from?" I sighed "From Jess, she wanted to tell me that my lesson's for today have been canceled" he nodded; I look back at the cat "So your name is Sabrina then?" I swear I saw her nod. She was a gorgeous cat, Black with a little White patch on her chest has I can see, she sat there on my desk all proud; her eyes were a pretty Yellow color. I reached out to pet her. I can hear her purring, I smiled and I pet behind her ear. "You're waiting for me to replay to her then?" I laughed quietly, I grab a small piece of paper and wrote" ~Alright, I understand, and your Cat is cute I like her very sweet, sit with me during Lunch? ~

I folded the letter and handed to Sabrina. She Meowed, grabbed it with her mouth and jump on Draco's head, then jump down and headed out the door. I laughed "Bloody Cat" I heard Draco say.

Has the Day gone on, lunch passed, I sat with the Slytherin's again? I'm numbing on a piece of cookie when I felt someone plop next to me, I look "Good afternoon everyone" said Jess smiling while snatching a cookie, I heard five slytherin's say hello back "Hey Jess, how have you been?" I heard Daphne Greengrass ask her "Oh just fine, thank you for asking" I turned to Draco who's eating a chicken strip's, and then I heard a loud gasp. "What the bloody hell?" Draco turned to my side and look. Daphne was holding Jess's Left hand, looking at it with her eyes open "Jess ... are you in engaged?" Mostly everyone at the table stopped eating and was turning their heads "Uhm ..." Jess tried to yank her hand back "Oh my god this is a beautiful ring jess, Sterling Silver Engagement Ring With 14 Genuine Diamonds And 7mm Cushion Cut Simulated Black Diamond, The looks of it, Amazing!" I say Jess blush and finally yanked her hand away "Please don't ... no one was supposed to know ..." Wow Daphne knew all that "Daph how did you know what kind of ring she has" she chuckle "Oh please Potter, I'm a girl. I know my jewel history, but this ring has something about that say's magical about it. Jess please does tell me about your Fiancée!" I saw jess bite her lip "Daph I think you should let it go, Jess looks like she doesn't wanna talk about it" I heard Draco. "But!" Draco stopped her "No butt's Daph, leave her be, Jess you can change spot's with me" I saw her nod and switched spot's with Draco taking there plate's with them "I'm sorry Jess" I heard Daphne say to her "It's okay" strange I have never noticed the ring, I glance at it. It is pretty. I know she has a mate. "God I can't wait for Quidditch this year!" I heard some first year slytherin. "Yeah were gonna beat Gryffindor!" I laugh. Shit... everyone at the table is looking at me. "You think it's funny don't you? Gryffindor is gonna lose this year! We have a new Seeker!" I snap my head up what? But Draco is... I turn my head to him and I glare at him "you quiet Quidditch?" I yelled at him, I saw him bite his lip ... "Well ... I didn't wanna play it this year even though I'm Quidditch captain ..., but I kind of gave that to blaise has well" what the hell? He's supposed to be in Quidditch with me... now I wanna know who this new seeker is "So who's the new seeker?" I asked everyone "Well it's the new girl of course" I turn my head to her. "You're the new slytherin seeker jess?" I didn't know she could fly ... I heard her chuckle "Of course I can fly, and yes I'm the new seeker. I was gonna tell you before game but someone just had to open their mouth" she glared at the first year who said it. "Well I'm off bye-ya Harry" Jess got up and walked away.  
I can't believe it!

Well any way's speaking of Quidditch, that day was practice. Meeting everyone there  
"Alright everyone listen up!" I yell they all shut up and looked at me "Okay good now its practice and try out's today. I want to inform you that Slytherin has a new seeker" they gasp "Who is it mating?" I heard Ron ask "Jess Mikcloud, the new slytherin girl" they just look at me "I don't know how good she is, but apparently good enough to be named new seeker, so then let's start the try outs" The try outs went alright that day.

Walking back to castle, On the Stone Circle I saw a black cat sitting on the step's, Ron and Hermione approach the step's leading to the castle I looked at the cat and stop. It was Sabrina, Jess's Cat. I crouch down "Hello There Sabrina"  
"Merlin Harry you know this Cat?" I nodded to Ron "Well she's so cute Harry" I heard Hermione said while a giggle flew out of her mouth. I see Sabrina has a piece of paper in her mouth "You have something for me?" She dropped and I picked it up. I opened it and began to read it:

**_Hiya Harry, _**  
**_Come to the Slytherin Common Room, I'll meet you outside._**  
**_Come 45 mines before dinner ^^_**  
**_Jess_**

I smiled. "Blimey Harry, you really going?" I nodded.  
"Well then" I started to walk; Sabrina was walking away head of us. The Rest of the day went on well, Sitting in the Library, for our Ancient Studies' Class when Professor Flibber came up too me "Mr. Potter, I have revised a note that you will be excused from class" I nodded, and took the note. When I got out of the library I hear a cat meow I look to my left and there was Sabrina, I'm smiling "is it time already?" she just meowed and began to follow, I follow her to the slytherin common room.

When we get there, there's jess waiting for me "Hiya" I smile "Hi Jess" she picked up Sabrina and whispered the password "Don't worry no one is here yet come on in" I smile.  
"I've been in here before" I tell her, I saw her smirk "Yes I know" I followed her in, across the room up a stair's I have never noticed before. "I have never noticed this before" I heard her chuckle "Well I have my own room, I don't feel comfy with sharing a room" Wow she isn't the only one. We stopped at a painting. I gasp at it. Gorgeous. I know gorgeous, Japanese" she put her hands on it.  
The Painting, Two Koi Fish's swimming around, with five Lily Pads with one Lily Flower floating at the bottom, On the Right upper corner was Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

"Nisshoku." I heard Jess; I look at her confused, the Painting Swing open. I guess that was the password. "Come on in" I flowered in and I gasp ... Oh my god ... "Holy ... shit"  
Her room was so KOOL!  
Green and Black Floral Pattern Wallpaper Background with Dark Blending, Her Carpet was a Deep Black ruffle, it look's Soft.  
"Hehe I take it you love my living area?" I nodded to her "Yeah its so coo -" I gasp at her Couch" WOW! A Corner Sofa!" It was a Black, I walk to the couch and run my hands on it, and it's so soft. I sit down ... "Oh god I could pass out on this couch …" So soft so comfy...close my eyes ..., I heard a giggle "the best part comes" I open my eyes... Why didn't I see this before? She had a FLAT SCREEN TV! 32 inches' the look of it "How did you even get allowed to have this?" she giggled "I have my way's and look" she walked over to the TV and bend down and open a cabinet under it... oh god! "A PLAYSTATION 3!" I jump up "No Fucken way Jess, The Headmaster let you?" she nod "he even let me have my Cell Phone" she goes through her bag and pull's it out, I look at it " a Rumor Touch?" she nodded "Nice Jess" she smile and I smile back at her. I bend down and go through her game's "You have good game's, Batman Arkham Asylum, Batman Arkham city, Tomb Raider, No way Alice Madness Returns" she smile.  
"I have some Download's too though, Alright don't get to all crazy" I laugh "Sorry Jess, when I grew up with my muggle family they never let me play this kind of game stuff I wasn't .. Aloud ..." I put my head down; I felt her hand on my shoulder "I understand, you don't have to tell me ..., well any way's you hungry?" I look at her "Hungry? But..." I froze when I smelled food...Fries ... and... My eyes widen when she hold up a Bag ... not just any bag it was McDonalds "You ... got Mcds?" she smiled and nodded "Yeah ... I didn't know what you like so I just got whatever, Two Double quarter ponder Como meals" she giggle, really? With her little body can she eat all of that? I was about to grab it, when she smacked my arm "HEY! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't have a big Meal!" shit I forgot she can read minds ... I heard her chuckle "I asked you to come here to hang out and have dinner with me friendly wise of course, I know your gay and have a thing for Draco. I also wanna talk about the wandless lesson's that we are doing" really just that? Wait have a thing for Draco…? "Well Uhm I don't have a thing for Malfoy" I blushed I could feel it, she smiled at me "well speaking of him, can Draco also join us has well, I'm really supposed to sit with him today ..." she smiled and nodded "Sabrina" she called her cat, I heard the cat meow and jump from the window, Jess took a piece of paper and write something down, and then folded it "Take this to Draco Malfoy sweetie and then show him the way, alright I'll give you some kitty treat's when you return" I heard the cat did a purr meow and left threw a hole that appeared under the portrait "A Kitty Hole, she can walk in and out has she pleases, Hehe"  
"thank you, has Draco ever been in here?" she shook her head "No one else in slytherin can come up here unless I invite them, Draco can since I invited him for you" I smile and blush.  
Not long, we heard a knock on the portrait "I guess that's him" One of the Koi fish's appeared in from behind the door and it spoke.  
"Mai• redi wa, koko de shiroi kami no otokonoko ga arimasu. Kare wa anata ga kare o shōtai shimashita. Watashi wa kare o demashou ka?" Proudly Japanese ... I don't understand a single word of it...  
Jess Smiled "Hai, kamo shirenai." The Koi fish disappeared and the portrait door open and Draco came trolling in "Hello"  
"Hey!" I smiled at him "Hello to you too "I saw him blush, we heard jess giggle and let go of each other "Good now that you are here we can eat and were good, the food is still warm and really why can't you two just admit your feelings for each other"  
"what are we eating?" Draco asked us both and ignoring what jess said.  
"Mcds" I smile, he gave me a confusing look "What's that?" Jess chuckle "Figure's, It's called McDonalds, Muggle food and don't complain trust me you will like it, try it Draco"  
I sewer my eyes were tricking me Draco agreed. "Good Just a sec let me get you something to eat" she walked off to her room" I sit down on her couch and Draco sat down next to me "She has a gorgeous room ... it's better than my head boy room" I chuckle, just then jess returned with a other Mcds bag.. How in the hell did she get other one? Where does she get Mcds from? "Simple Harry, I called in a favor!" she giggles.  
Draco looked at her and then I with a confused look ... shit ... "Harry didn't say anything ... Jess you okay in there?" he pointed to her head, She laughed, "Well I guess it's save to tell you ..."  
"Tell me what?" Draco said while looking through he's bag for his food. She smacked his hand away. "You do now that I'm teaching him wandless lesson's even though we were ordered not to tell anyone, Well ... I.. " she bites her lip.  
To Save Jess from this I tell Draco.  
"Jess has Psychokinesis, and very powerful level of magic, I think she said master level?" I look at her, so dose Draco. He's eyes are still widen from shock. "Yes and my family thinks I'm beyond master level ... I'm the only one in the family that has a high level. Like my Great Aunt Regina. My family think's I'm the reincarnation of her because I'm similar to her ... the magic level and Psych level also. But my psych level is somewhat high then here's, so is my magic core ... " she look's away "I can hear people's thought's when I don't even try ..."  
Draco just looks at her ... "you're joking .." I chuckle "No we are not joking, She is basically the only student here that has been marked has master level or even beyond master level" with that Draco widen he's eye's "No Fucken way really?" I nodded and she looked away blushing.  
"Any way's let's eat!" jess said.

We finished eating, and she soon kicked us out. Draco and me said goodnight two each other and went our spread ways….  
That night dreamt of him …

**_Hermione's POV (Sorry Super short)_**

_~day later, Saturday~_  
Looking through all theses' books and not one thing about the Mikcloud Family ... nothing ... this is not imposable ... Alright then I'll ask Madam Pince.  
I walk up to her office and knock on her door... I can't believe I'm doing this ... this is risky... but I'm disparate to find out about the new girl ...  
Pince open the door "Oh Ms. Granger what is it?" she smiled  
"Oh ... Uhm ... Madam ... I was wondering if there is anything about the Mikclouds ..." she looked at me "Oh let me see .." she walked out her room and waved her wand all the book's that where moving around stopped then she spoke "I'm looking anything that has the name Mikcloud" I watched and one book came down. I can't believe I've been checking for 2 month's strait and NOTHING! Madam Pince grabbed the book and handed to me "Here you are Granger" I smile "thank you Madam" I took the book and went back to my table. Put the book down and looked at it.  
It was a Light Sage Green color; I look at the title 'Ancient Family's' Ancient families?  
I open the book ... and... Nothing ... I flipped thought he pages and nothing ... then I noticed that the book was thin ... There was nothing written in it... or ... I lean forward and whisper "Mikcloud" my eyes widen when lettering began to show ... so it's that type of book ? I see ... I began to read.

**_Back to Harry's POV_**

I was walking back down from my dorm room, After Quidditch I decide to take a shower when I hear Hermione "Harry! Oh god Harry I found a book about the Mikcloud family" she was walking to me, I erased my eyebrow really?  
She pulled me to the couch and began to read:

**_Mikclouds are one of the very ancient Scottish family's in the magical world and by far one of the most respected and powerful family's. To this day that out stand even in the records of magical level much has the famous Merlin. The Mikclouds are the type of wizard's and Witch's that don't need to use a wand, they are born windless, and Purest of all pureblood's in the magical world._**  
**_The family is never seen in the wizarding world, Due to what they believe in for Muggle Right's after the son of the 2nd Head of the Family Passed away, Luke Mikcloud declared that all Muggle's are no different than any other magical blood. This was at the time when Founders of Hogwarts made the school. The Mikclouds not liking how the wizarding world was treating Muggle's, left to the Muggle world and lived among the Muggle has equals._**  
**_The Great Great Great Cousin of Luke Mikcloud, Regina Believe Mikcloud attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted in Slytherin she was, and came out to be a good hearted. No one knows of what happen to her after Hogwarts._**  
**_In due time, Jetter Vulture Mikcloud was named Head of the Mikclouds. Not too much in formation has also been found after that, but one a very few. Including rumors of the Lightning Princess being born. The Information say's the Lightning princess would be from a prophecy, yet no information about it._**

Lightning Princess? "There's nothing else?" Hermione shook her head "It's strange though, not much of the wizarding world found about anything else, It's like the Mikclouds stayed out of the way of the wizarding world" well it did say they didn't like the way Muggle's were treated "Well ... maybe you should ask her" with that Hermione jumped up "No! I don't think she would like it if she would find out about us looking into her family history" to be honest I think Jess already knows ... 'I think-" I was cut off by the fat lady "Mr. Potter there is a slytherin girl outside, she says she needs to speak to you" I gulp oh shit ... "Of course let her in" the lady nodded, the door swing open and hear come's jess walking in with a bag "Hiya Harry" some Gryffindor student's stared at her "Hi Jess" she walked over to us "I've come here to give you a makeover" Hermione gasp "Oh my god I want to join in it!" oh shit I don't think I'm going to get out of this ...  
I don't know how but we end up in 2nd girl's bathroom. The girls were going through the bag... "Oh my god really? These pants jess but there ..." I turn to look at them "What pants" I question them, Hermione pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and my eyes widen "Skinny jeans?" no way! "Oh shut up Harry come here" I'm shaking there's no way I'm wearing skinny jeans! "Oh just put then on, if you don't then I'll use force" jess stares at me ... fuck. I pinch the bridge of my nose "Fine" I walk over and grab the pair of skinny jeans. I walk into a stall. I can't bloody believe I'm doing this! I slip out of my other jean's... and put the skinny's on... oh my god what will Draco think...?  
"Harry you almost done?"  
"Yeah"  
"Good now also put this on" I see a white shirt being put over the stall door, I grab it, it's a plain white V-neck shirt. "Harry do you wear convers?" oh god I think she's turning me emo ... "I heard that" shiiit! "He didn't say anything though" I put the shirt on. "Harry you done" I heard Jess again. "Yes …" I was nerves not sure if I should be doing this ….  
"Well come on out" I gulp when I heard Hermione … I reached for the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and stepped out. I had my head down, and I heard then both gasp "Harry …. You look" I heard Hermione.  
"Wow" I heard Jess. I blush...


End file.
